1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a hydraulic circuit device and a line pressure boosting method for a hydraulic circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a hydraulic circuit device as follows is available (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3807145). When a vehicle starts while a start-stop function is active, even if hydraulic pressure from a hydraulic pump is not applied because an internal combustion engine stops while the start-stop function is active, the hydraulic circuit device brings a hydraulic clutch into engagement using hydraulic pressure accumulated in an accumulator of a hydraulic circuit to thereby make the vehicle start immediately after restart of the internal combustion engine.